1. Technical Field
This application relates generally to managing adaptive reboots on data storage systems having multiple storage processors.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, network environments comprising hardware platform machines execute software applications to perform various network functions, such as data management and storage. After the initial installation, a software application may require an update or revision in order to remedy any existing software errors or to increase, update, or otherwise change the hardware platform's performance. Thus, an updated version of the installed software application must be generated by the software provider and deployed to hardware platforms on a regular basis.
Delivery of the software typically consists of uploading the new software to the data storage system, installing the software on each of the storage processors, and rebooting each storage processor in sequence. Installation and reboots must be timed in such a way that at least one storage processor is available to process host I/O at any given time. Each storage processor must monitor the reboot of other storage processors to ensure that reboots do not overlap, and so that failures are reported to the user as soon as possible. A reboot of a storage processor creates a window of vulnerability, where a failure on the other storage processor leaves neither storage processor able to handle host I/O.